


A Therapy Appointment Long Overdue

by fallingshannon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: After Tony fixed the long standing issue of the Sokovia Accords, Team Cap comes back to the Avengers Compound. This is how Y/N meets them. The only issue she has is with the Winter Soldier, changed man or not, she wants nothing to do with Bucky but Steve convinces her to give him some sort of chance. Is it going to be a mistake or finally a chance to get the answers she's been longing for her whole life?





	A Therapy Appointment Long Overdue

“Y/N, get your tiny ass down here and meet some of my friends.” Tony’s voice broke through the music blasting in my room. I let out an audible groan as I got up, tucking my Captain America shirt into my jeans and fixing my hair a bit to look more presentable. After all, as Tony’s left hand man (Rhodey being his right), I needed to be somewhat mindful of how I looked. I made my way slowly to the elevator to piss Tony off, knowing how much he hates to wait. Once the doors open with a ding, I pad my bunny slipper covered feet over to the living room area where I could make out Tony’s voice.

“There you are-” Tony cut himself off. “Are you serious?” He deadpans. “Why do you always wear that shirt? I gave you so much Iron Man stuff and as my left hand woman you should be sporting me at least.”

I shoot Tony a disinterested look, ignoring the looks of the people who I have yet to take in. “Tony, I have like two Iron Man tattoos. What more could you possibly want from me?” Tony scoffs before moving to stand next to me. “Y/N, these are my friends.” Tony gestures dramatically to the five people in front of us. The Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Black Widow, The Falcon and- The Winter Soldier? 

My eyes linger on the Winter Soldier before turning to Tony, my expression asking ‘What the hell is this dude doing here?’ In turn he responded with a look of ‘Don’t ask.’ I sighed before turning my attention back to the five individuals. “Hey, I’m Y/f/N. I’m the doctor so any injuries you have, come to me unless you want to be left with a nasty scar cause Bruce can’t really stitch that well.”

Black Widow’s eyes widened at the name. “Bruce is here?” She asked suddenly. I shoot a look towards Tony before answering. “Yes, he is downstairs in the lab-” Widow dashes off towards the elevator before I could finish my sentence.

“Sorry about Natasha.” Captain America sheepishly says, rubbing the back of his neck. “They have history and she has really missed him.” I nod, understanding the feeling. “I’m Steve Rogers, by the way.” He holds out his hand as I gingerly take it. “This right here-” Steve claps a hand on Falcon’s shoulder. “Is Sam Wilson and this-” he gestures to the Winter Soldier on his other side. “Is Bucky Barnes.”

I let out a giggle, turning my face slightly away from the four. Tony shoots me a confused look. “Bucky, huh? What’s your real name if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Bucky looks expectantly at Steve. “His real name is James but no one really calls him that,” Steve says. I let out a low hum before turning on my heel. 

“It was nice meeting you lot but I got something important to do.” As I begin to walk away, Tony holds my arm. I glare at him. 

“Y/N~” The way Tony says my name tells me he is going to ask for a big favor. I pull my arm out of his grasp to turn and face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I’m not doing you any favors, Stark.” I spit. “Last time I did you a favor I ended up getting the shit beat out of me by one of your Iron Suits cause you wanted to test its durability in a fight.”

“I promise it isn’t anywhere as bad as that.” Tony rubs his shoulder, letting me know he really didn’t want to ask me for this favor. I sigh. “It’s just- Ya know, you’re a doctor and all that. So-”

“Tony if you don’t just spit it out already,” I threatened. 

“Bucky needs a therapist,” Steve cuts Tony off from saying anything that could ruin my chance of agreeing to anything. “And Tony told us you are an experienced therapist, having been his for a number of years despite your young age-”

“No,” I deadpan at him. I look Steve right in the eyes. “I know you don’t know me well and for that I can’t be angry for asking me for this favor but there is a reason why Tony was nervous to ask me to be  **his** therapist.” I turn to look Tony in the eyes. “I will not be the therapist of the Winter fucking Soldier nor do I want anything to do with him, changed man or not and you know exactly why Tony.” 

Before anyone could question me, I stormed off towards the elevator, ready to go back to my room and act like the whole interaction never happened. I knew that Team Cap would ask questions on what happened. Not that anyone could blame them. I also knew that Tony would make some excuse to bail out on the story or just state it’s my business. 

The whole idea of the Winter Soldier being in the place I call home without me having a say was making my head spin. Deciding to keep my mind off of it, I head downstairs to the lab while trying to keep violent memories at bay. As soon as the elevator doors opened however, my plans of a relaxing laboratory session was cancelled by a moan. Not bothering to investigate (because I already knew what I would find), I go back to the living room to watch a movie. 

There was no other person in the room, giving me freedom to watch whatever I pleased. This excited me much more than it should’ve but there was always someone here to complain about certain things. Peter always wanted to watch sci-fi movies. Tony and Bruce seemed to always want to a documentary of sorts and Rhodey would just watch whatever was on the television, a lot of the time being cooking shows. Vision, though he mostly read, occasionally would watch nothing but the news. I didn’t mind watching these but I preferred to watch classics and most importantly, classic Disney movies. This gave me the chance to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, a favorite of mine.

Halfway through the movie, Steve came over to me and sat on a love seat close by. At first, he didn’t say anything, just watching the film for a moment before setting his attention to me. He coughed to gain my attention. Automatically, F.R.I.D.A.Y paused the movie. “I understand it isn’t my business but I was wondering why you don’t want anything to do with Bucky,” Steve brought up.

I let out a sigh. An all-too-real flashback struck me down like lightning. I was five and in the car with my parents, two well-known scientists and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. We were on our way back from seeing a movie that I can’t really recall when the car screeched and swerved away from something. At first I thought that maybe it was a deer but then my mom quickly turned to me, undoing my seat belt and pushing me to the floor of the car, telling me not to move or make a sound. I was so scared.

The flashback ended before the truly traumatizing part happened. It was so long ago. Maybe holding onto this grudge was childish but if I was anything, it was a little childish. How was I supposed to stare into my parents’ killer’s eyes everyday and listen to all his problems when he was the main cause of mine? Tony knew better than to even let him near me. Sometimes I wish I was able to hurt people. I would love to seek vengeance for my lost family.

“When he wasn’t exactly him,” I whispered. “He took away something dear to me and I can’t bear to look at him.” I sighed, leaning my head back. “The Winter Soldier has haunted me for so many years. No one can really blame me for not wanting anything to do with him.”

“You don’t want revenge?” Steve questioned.

“I’m not a vengeful person. Sometimes I wish I was but I know my parents wouldn’t want me to be.”

“Was it your parents that he took away from you?”

“Yes.” I rapidly blinked to rid my eyes of any tears threatening to fall. There was no way I would cry in front of a man I just met. Looking over, Steve was deep in thought as he stared blankly ahead for a moment. He whipped his head towards me, causing me to jump slightly.

“What if there was a way that you and Bucky could help each other?” Steve said in a eureka moment. 

“The way you said that made it sound like you wanted me and Barnes to fuck our problems out.” I raised my eyebrow at him as a light blush coated Steve’s cheek. America’s golden boy couldn’t handle such a vulgar thought apparently. I noted that for future reference.

“That’s not at all what I’m saying doctor.” Steve cleared his throat. “I was thinking of you both using each other to talk your problems out to. Like being each other’s therapist.” 

“I already had a therapist most of my life. Trained ones at that. The Winter Soldier is trained to be a killing machine, not a sympathetic person.”

“Just one session? Please? Bucky really needs help even if he is hesitant to admit it to anyone but me.” I sighed before silently yielding to his wish. With a smile, Steve left the living room to allow me to enjoy the rest of my movie. 


End file.
